Choose a Princess!
by megganhatesyou
Summary: Prince Ash must choose a princess to marry! He has 3 days to choose between 3 girls! Who will he choose? SURPRISE! Please read and review!
1. Dawn

(A/N: This is my very first Pokémon fanfic! I write Kingdom Hearts stories, so if you're a fan also check out my stories please! I've had this idea for a while because everyone (almost) is unsure to which Pokémon girl Ash will choose… well, in my opinion, this is what should happen! R&R! I hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon and all that crap.)

"Ash?" Delia, ash's mother, asked.

"Whaaat?" Ash replied, wolfing down a cheeseburger.

"Since your father died- I- have been thinking, it's time you should get married and take over the kingdom." Delia said slowly.

"Mom! I'm only seventeen!"

"Yes, you're old enough,"

"Do I have to get married?"

"Yes." Delia replied softly. "Tomorrow, three girls are coming. In three days, you must choose one."

"THREE DAYS!" Ash yelled.

Delia nodded. "Please Ash, just choose a good queen for the kingdom."

Ash sighed. "I guess I have to…"

"What are you supposed to wear when you meet princesses?" Ash muttered to himself as he searched for something appropriate to wear in the closet.

"How 'bout this?" Wally, one of Ash's servants, answered. He was holding up a dusty tux.

"Wally, where the heck did you come from?"

Wally just laughed a really creepy laugh. He threw the tux at Ash and skipped away.

"WALLY GET BACK HERE! HOW DO YOU TIE A TIE?"

After a half hour of struggling, Ash finally came downstairs. A young looking, blue haired girl in a pink dress was sitting in a chair. (She is wearing her contest outfit from the episode XD)

"Hi!" she beamed the moment she saw Ash. "My name is Dawn! And you're Ash! My favorite color is pink! What's yours? Oh, I am a bit hyper, but no need to worry! I can be serious!"

"Mm-hmm. Like you said already, I'm Ash. Do you know where the other two girls are?"

"Only I'm here today! You have to spend a day alone with each of us! Today it's my turn!" Dawn answered in a very hyper, chirpy voice.

Great. Just great. Ash thought. "Um, where so you want to go?"

"Ooh, I was hoping we could hang out in the castle gardens!" Dawn batted her eyelashes in a failed attempt to flirt.

"Well, okay," Ash replied.

Dawn grabbed his hand and skipped to the gardens.

How does she know where the gardens are? Ash wondered.

Dawn pulled Ash down on a bench sitting on his lap. Ash had on his classical disturbed face. He gently pushed Dawn off his lap.

"What?" she pouted.

"A lot of things." Ash muttered.

Dawn touched his face. "What is it, Ashipooh?"

"I, uh… need to go to the bathroom." Ash mumbled, running away. Dawn tried to run after him, but tripped in her high-heels.

Ash locked himself in the humongous bathroom. He sat on the side of the bathtub, trying to put himself together.

"What is it, dear?" Brendan, Ash's other servant, asked.

"Can I cancel today's date with Dawn? I've already decided I don't want her."

"It's hard being a little kid, Ash." Brendan sighed, plopping down next to him.

"You're the same age as me, retard."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I just feel so old." Brendan whined.

"Dude, you're not supposed to whine to your master!"

"Sorry!" Brendan said sarcastically.

"You better be!" Ash laughed.

Ash opened the door. Wally fell in the bathroom.

"Wally! Were you trying to eavesdrop?" Ash demanded.

"Yeah."

"Jerk."

"Wally, don't worry, I'm not gonna rape (grape, young children) Ash or something!" Brendan exclaimed.

Wally sighed. "Ash, you should go to the gardens now. Dawn is waiting for you."

"I don't wanna!" Ash whined childishly.

"Ash. Suck it up! Be a man!" Brendan exclaimed.

"What time is it?" Ash sighed.

"Eleven fifteen." Wally replied.

"What time did I get downstairs?"

"Like, eleven." Wally snorted.

"Can I just say I don't want her and make her go away?" Ash asked.

"No. It's offensive to the princess's kingdom." Wally said.

"I don't give a crap."

Brendan and Wally sighed. "Ash, just get down there. Ask her to eat lunch or something." Brendan said.

"Fine."

Ash walked to the gardens as slowly as possible.

"There you are, pumpkin!" Dawn squealed.

Oh God, help me! Ash thought.

"Come, sit down, Ash!"

"Would you um, like to go eat lunch or something?" Ash asked hesitantly.

"I would love to!" Dawn squealed, creepier than her previous squealing.

"Okay. Let's go to the dining room." Ash said unenthusiastically.

"Let's!" Dawn said very enthusiastically.

Their footsteps echoed loudly throughout the empty dining room. They sat down at the huge dining table, Dawn making sure they were very close.

"I'll be your server today." Brendan said in a totally phony waiter voice.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Dawn, what do you want?"

"I want chicken!"

"Okay…" Brendan gave Ash a look like, I understand why you ran away!

Ash nodded.

"I'll get your uh, chicken now."

"What's your favorite food, Ashy?"

"Cheeseburgers."

"Mine too!"

Dawn kept asking Ash random questions about his favorites, always saying, me too! Until Brendan came out.

"Uhh... bon appétit!..." Wally said when he walked in.

He was holding a huge platter of chicken on his right hand.

Ash bit down on his lip... He had this sickening feeling Wally would drop it...  
And... Wally tripped. Over his own feet.

Ash flinched. The chicken and a couple very, very sharp knives went flying through the air.

Suddenly, the two knives had Ash's long sleeves pinned to the wooden table... and the chicken was on Dawn's head!

A few seconds (that seemed like hours) passed by until Dawn let out an earsplitting shriek.

"EEEEEEEEEK! THERE'S A CHICKEN ON MY HEEEEEEAAADD!" she danced around the room screaming.

Wally and Ash were laughing so hard tears were leaking out from their eyes.

In a minute's time, the chicken flopped its way off Dawn's head and landed on the ground.

Dawn stopped in the middle of the room, panting.

"Ahh! My hair!" She pulled a mirror and brush out of nowhere and started "fixing" her hair.

Ash and Wally exchanged looks.

"Okay! No need to worry now～" Dawn sang. "I'm all good."

She sat down next to Ash.

"Umm, servant? Could you please get us some food?" Dawn asked.

"Whatever." Wally said, rolling his eyes. "Cheeseburgers."

Dawn looked disgusted. "When I become queen, I will fire that disrespectful servant!"

As if you'll ever be queen! Ash thought.

Dawn talked about pokèmon contests she had won the whole time.

Ash had never been this bored in his life! He liked pokèmon battling, not contests!

After what seemed hours for Ash and seconds for Dawn, Wally came back.

He had two fat, juicy cheeseburgers.

"Mmm!" Ash hummed.

"Yum!" Dawn exclaimed.

They ate in silence... or actually, they didn't talk. They were stuffing their faces at the speed of light!  
Wally sweat-dropped and walked out.

Dawn finished her cheeseburger about a minute after Ash. "So, Ash can we go back to the gardens?"

"Umm sure…"

They walked to the gardens.

"Well Ash…" Dawn started. She was about to explain in full detail one of her contests…

That's all Dawn wanted to talk about. Even when Ash tried to talk about pokèmon she changed the subject.

At 3 o'clock, Brendan came and told Dawn her daddy was here…

"'Bye sweetie!" Dawn cried. "See you at the wedding!"

Ash rolled his eyes As if I'd ever marry you! he thought.

"Okay Ash, tomorrow you get to meet a girl named May!" Brendan announced.

Ash facepamled. "Oh god."

(A/N: Uh, kinda short chapter? Well I hope you liked it! Like Brendan said, May's next! Well, if you have any suggestions, review me! IDK why but I randomly had a brainfart. I used to be full of inspiration… but now I'm flat. I think it's because no one has been putting on good kingdom hearts stories… :( not even good yaoi! (and I hate it!) *sigh* I have to listen to songs 4 inspiration now… ANYHOW, please review! If you don't I don't think I can continue this… DX Please review!)

(A/N after update! Hi! Idk if you get a notification for this, but I'm stuck... so I edited this chapter up and want to ask you all: AdvancedShipping or PokeShipping? IDK what you want! But I know what I do~ bye! Oh thanks -Kazzlar for the advice! It really does go better ^^)


	2. May's Visit

(A/N: Sorry for the slow update! ^^; Stupid brainfartz!

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

xDaughter-of-theSunx—Sorry I couldn't make this great ^^; Oh well, I'm glad it's entertaining! I tried to make it better this chapter.

Pokefan118—Maybe he will choose May XD

HollyBerry—That's a good idea! ^^ I'm excited for writing Misty!

JAM—Maybe it will be pokeshipping! Or advanceshipping! Ash decides, so keep on reading!

-Kazzlar—As I said, the tip helps! Thanks!

doodle82— you like pokeshipping? How did I guess, ha ha! I'll keep that in mind… .

I think that's all! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They urge me not to be lazy and update!)

When Ash was ready at 11 o'clock the next morning, he saw a girl with light brown hair. She was wearing a long veil, a short shirt that exposed her belly button and white pants that ballooned, and ended near her ankles. (Contest clothes in DP Galactic battles I think...)  
"Hi! Good morning, I'm May."  
"Good morning. You know who I am, right?"  
"Yup! So Ash, where are we supposed to go?"  
"We can go anywhere we want." Ash smiled. Wow! This girl is considerably better than Dawn.  
"I'm kind of tired now. Can we just sit down and talk?" May yawned.  
"Okay." Ash sat down.  
"Yes!"  
Ash sweat-dropped. "So, tell me about yourself..."  
"I like pokèmon contests! I'll battle sometimes, too. My starter was Torchic, but now he's a Blaziken! At first, I was scared of pokèmon, but I loved traveling! My favorite food is noodles and pasta, and I love to shop! "  
"Cool… I like pokèmon battling, and my starter was Pikachu! I love cheeseburgers!"

"Ash, have any girls came here yet before me?"

"Yeah, one girl."

"Really? What's she like?"

"Kinda… too hyper. I think she was just nervous."

"So Ash, would you want to marry her?"

"No, not really. Sorry May! I'm not too into this marriage thing at all." Ash made a face.

"Me either. I still think I'm kinda young to rule a kingdom! But father insisted. My little brother gets my home kingdom."

"I thought I was too young too! I would be kind of upset if I had a little brother who would do that!"

"Yeah…" May sighed. "So, we talked. I'm kinda hungry." May's stomach growled as she put her hand on it.

"Yeah, me too!"

Ash led May to the dining room, hoping Wally and Brendan were there…

UPSTAIRS…

"CRAP! Dude, why do they make those holes so small!"

"I don't know! Just put it in!"

"No! I'm gonna mess up!"

"Aw, shuddup and just DO IT!"

"Putting it in holes makes me nervous!"

"PUT IT IN!"

Ash and May heard Wally and Brendan arguing.

"Um, Ash? Do they usually argue like this?"

"Um, not like this. I wonder what they're doing. C'mon, let's go, May. We can't get food without them anyway."

Ash led May upstairs and into the servant's quarters, where he stood outside Wally and Brendan's door.

"GUYS! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? WE HAVE A GUEST FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Wally opened the door. "Dude, we were just playing operation!"

Brendan held up the little silver tweezers.

"Oh… sorry. Well, May and I want to eat now."

"And?" the game made a little toilet-flush noise. Brendan tried to put the little tweezers in the hole where the toilet was.

"You need to get us food!"

Brendan hit the side of the hole, making it buzz. "Okay, fine."

The four made their way downstairs to the dining room. Ash and May sat at the dining table, Brendan went into the kitchen and Wally stood by the table.

"Well… I'm your waiter today. What would you two like?" Wally asked shyly.

Ash turned to May. "Hmm, spaghetti sounds great, right Ash?"

"Yep."

Wally scurried to the kitchen to tell Brendan what to make.

"So… are your servants always this… weird? They act more like your friends, not servants!"

"Well, they've been my servants for a long time, May. We've become friends over the years. Brendan is my age, and Wally is a year younger. I don't really have anyone else to talk to."

"I wish my servants were like that… I really don't have anyone to talk to. Except—" May cut off abruptly.

"What? Who is it, May?"

"No one. My parents, sometimes servants. So Ash, isn't today a lovely day?"

Ash still thought something really weird was going on with May. "Yeah… I guess so."

"C'mon Ash really, why did your abilities as a conversationalist (I think that's the biggest word I've ever used 0.o) drop to ZERO?"

"Sorry. It's just what you said… what's with you, May?"

"I talk to townsfolk sometimes. My parents forbid it, but I guess I can tell you. I have two best friends, Zoey and Drew. Drew is sometimes mean to us, but it's really relieving after being treated, well, like a princess all day!"

"Oh. I just have Brendan and Wally…"

"DID SOMEONE SAY BRENDAN!"

Brendan walked in with a platter of spaghetti. Wally walked behind him with two plates, silverware, and parmesan cheese.

"Bon appétit!" Brendan put down the platter of spaghetti. Wally emptied his arms, too. Then they practically ran out.

"Okay…"

May and Ash grabbed a fork and started piling spaghetti on their plates. They both put cheese on their spaghetti.

They didn't talk much during their meal.

Brendan and Wally came out right the second both finished their last noodle, as if they had been spying…

"What do you want to do now, May?"

"Hmm… now I feel like walking around."

"Okay. Where to?"

"Outside. Anywhere, it doesn't matter."

"Alright. Follow me."

Ash led May to the hedge maze garden.

"Wow, Ash. Won't we get lost in here?"

"Nope. I could do this with my eyes closed!"

Ash promptly walked into a wall.

May giggled. "Maybe you should try it with your MOUTH closed!"

Ash brushed himself off and entered the maze.

May's hand brushed against his, causing him to shiver and move away.

After a while, he asked the question that had been on his mind almost the whole time. "Would you be happy if I asked you to marry me?"

May stopped walking due to the sudden outburst. "Um… yeah. I've never really met any other princes." Something in her voice just told Ash "no" though.

"…Okay."

They walked to the middle of the maze and back to the start in a awkward silence.

It was a quarter till 3 when they came out.

"Have fun, Ashie?" Brendan asked when they walked out.

Once again, Brendan and Wally stood there like they had been spying.

Ash ignored him.

"Yeah! I love walking."

"Okay, May! Your daddy decided to pick you up early!"

The foursome walked out to the front of the castle, where a huge carriage was parked.

"Hi dad."

"May dear, was this young man good to you?" May's dad eyed Ash suspiciously.

"Yes, don't worry!"

"You didn't try anything on her, did you, boy?"

"No, sir!"

"I have my slaking!" he pointed a pokeball at Ash.

May got in the carriage.

"Bye, Ash!"

"Bye, May!"

May's father quickly drove the carriage away. Ash watched it travel, until it was only a little dot in the horizon. When he blinked, it was gone.

If the girl tomorrow is anything like Dawn, I'm definitely choosing her! Ash thought.

"Tomorrow is… Misty!"

Misty, Ash thought. Wonder what she's like.

Wally walked up to Ash. "Y'know, you acted really funny around her."

Ash glared.

(A/N: I still think this is kind of short. T.T Oh well. After I do Misty, the chapter after that will be Ash's choice! And the wedding. As always, I'm open to criticism and any ideas! Please review!)


	3. Misty

Once again, at 11 o'clock, Ash made his way downstairs. He saw a girl in a multi-clolred kimono. She had blue eyes and carrot colored hair that just went past her shoulders. (Princess vs. Princess)

"Hi uhh... what's your name?"

"I'm Misty! I'm an expert water pokémon trainer! You're Ash, right?"

"Yeah... so, what would you like to eat for lunch, Misty?"

"Oh, it dosen't really matter. Just something nice. What do you want?"

"Do you like cheeseburgers?"

"A-sh! Cheeseburgers are not nice!"

Now THAT was just downright rude! No one insulted cheeseburgers in front of me! Ash thought.

"Are to!" Ash said instead.

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"ASH KETCHUM! Be polite to the princess!" Brendan yelled.

"But she insulted cheeseburgers, and me!"

"Seriously, Ash?" Wally asked, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Princess, what would you like to eat?"

"Fish, salmon. Have any ice cream～"

"Yes, princess." Brendan and Wally walked out the door.

There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, Misty? You said you train water pokémon, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well! I was just going to ask if you'd want a pokémon battle..." Ash mumbled.

"Pokémon battle? You're on!" Misty exclaimed. "One-on-one battle! Where can we do it?"

"Where can you do WHAT?" Wally inquired in a curious tone as he walked in.

"A POKÈMON BATTLE!"

"Alright!" Wally squeaked. He was easily frightened. "Follow me."

Actually, Ash led the way more than Wally. Poor little Wally could barely keep up with the two. They were eager, and Wally's legs were just short.

They stopped in front of a pair of glass doors. A pokèball was painted on them.

Wally opened the doors and held them for Ash and Misty.

The battlefield was all green and had white paint for the boundary lines and such.

Misty went to the far side of the field, while Ash took the spot closest to the door.

"Come here, Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Misty followed Ash's gaze and saw a little yellow mouse pokèmon on the bleachers. It was on a yellow cushion, playing a PSP.

"Pikachu! How many times have I told you not to play that PSP? Nintendo will KILL you if they catch you playing that!"

Pikachu shrugged and dropped the PSP.

"So Ash, you don't keep Pikachu in a pokèball, huh?"

"Nope. Where's YOUR pokèmon, Misty?"

Misty replied by slipping a pokèball from the folds of her kimono. "Go, Corsola!"

A small pink and blue pokèmon popped out. It strongly resembled coral.

"Alright! The challenger, Misty, declared a one-on-one battle! That means no substitutions! Misty chose Corsola! How will it do against Pikachu? Let the math begin!" Wally yelled as loud as he could.

He waved a red flag around in Misty's direction, and a green one in Ash's.

Misty and Corsola took the first turn. "Corsola, use rock smash!"

"Dodge it, Pikachu and use thunderbolt!"

The match was starting to heat up already.

"Corsola, hit 'em hard with rock blast!"

This time, the attack came to quickly for Pikachu to dodge. It recoiled slightly when the attack hit.

"Err!" Ash growled quietly. He just wanted to kill the thing fast. That wasn't usually his battle strategy, but he couldn't bear to lose to a princess! "Pikachu, use thunder!"

Corsola easily dodged the bolt. "Rock tomb!"

Huge boulders pummled pikachu. It lay on the ground, passed out.

Wally waited a few seconds. "And... Pikachu is unable to battle! Corsola and Misty win!"

"Yeah!" Misty exclaimed, fist pumping. Then she stooped down to give her pokèmon a great big hug.

Ash stood there, astounded. How did I just get pwned by a princess!

Pikachu twitched a little.

"It's okay, little buddy. It's my fault..." Ash mumbled absently. He picked up pikachu and carried it to its cushion.

"Ash, that was reckless battling! Here take a potion for pikachu."

Misty held out her hand with a small purple potion it it. Ash touched it, keeping his hands on the potion with Misty for some time before letting go.

Ash sprayed the potion on pikachu, making the yellow mouse shiver and whimper a little.

Misty watched Ash lovingly stroke his Pikachu. He could be reckless in battle, but he really loves his pokèmon. Misty thought.

Brendan walked in with a chef's hat and a pink apron that said: "Kiss the cook!"

"Ash, Princess Misty? Food is done! Don't let it get cold!"

Brendan led the two to the dining room, Wally trailing a couple feet behind.

"Eat up!" Brendan commanded Ash and Misty.

The two sat down to plates of steaming salmon with salad.

Misty took a bite. She let the savory fish practically melt in her mouth.

"Mmm... is Brendan you're servant AND chef?"

"Nah... just my servant. He just likes to pretend he's a chef!"

Misty giggled a little. "This is really good!"

Ash took a bite. "Yup!"

...

"Misty, where do you wanna go now?" Ash asked after both his and Misty's plates were cleared.

"Do you have a water pokèmon aquarium?"

"Yeah, somewhere! But I forgot where it is... HEY WALLY CAN YOU LEAD US TO THE AQUARIUM?"

"Yup!"

Wally ran to the door and through the hallways.

"Heeeeeere we are!" He panted.

Ash and Misty were fine, because they only had to walk to keep up with Wally.

"Thanks Wally, bye!" Ash hinted.

Wally pouted a little before walking away.

Misty flung open the doors to reveal the aquarium. It was full of tanks. The carpet, walls, and ceiling were ocean blue. The lighting cast blue ripples from the water to dance on the walls and floor.

"It's beautiful!" Misty breathed.

Ash just nodded.

Various water pokèmon were playing around in the tanks. Ash couldn't even identify some of them. A servant he didn't know was pouring some food into the water.

Misty grabbed Ash by the wrist.

"C'mon! Let's go!"

Misty told Ash names of the especially cool water pokèmon.

"Vaporeon... and a Golduck!"

Ash was interseted in learning these new pokèmon. He should really come to this place more often!

Ash and Misty mostly talked about pokèmon and battle stratagies before they heard panting behind them.

"Guys... looked... Misty... parents here..."

"Okay..." Misty replied. "C'mon, Ash."

He nodded.

...

Misty's parents didn't really talk, they just told her to get in and left in a hurry.

"How did it go?" Brendan asked.

"Fine!"

"Okay, okay. Which girl do you think you'll choose?"

Ash thought for a moment. I'll choose-"

(A/N: HAHA! Cliffhanger :D All of you probably know, anyway. Review please! I didn't get any reviews for Chapter 2... T.T Why not? Anyway, thank you Ann! Yeah, you all better thank Ann too, cuz the wait 4 this chap would have been maybe a YEAR with out her! Yeah sorry guys :) bye till next chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Alright, let's get this show on da road! (-_-) review replies will be at the end!)

Ash stretched and yawned in his bed when he woke up on the morning.

He groggily stepped out of bed and fixed his messy black hair in front of the mirror. It was still slightly damp from his shower last night.

Ash put on clothes similar to the ones he had been wearing for the last few days and walked downstairs for breakfast.

Ash didn't want to eat, but he knew his mom would force him to eat a LOT.

The three girls were all coming today for lunch, and Ash had to propose to one of them.

He had never been more nervous.

Last night, after Ash told Brendan his choice, the white-haired teen just told him to ask "Will you marry me?" and she's happily say yes.

But Ash wasn't so sure about that.

"Honey!" Ash's mom cooed once he stepped into his and his mom's personal dining room. "Awww, today my baby will choose a WIFE! And then he'll get MARRIED!" Delia sobbed.

"Mo-om!"

"Oh Ash, I'm just so... you're growing up so fast!" Delia hugged Ash, sqeezing him way to hard.

Delia realized she was strangling her son and released him.

"Come on eat your breakfast, Ashie..."

...

The breakfast didn't seem as horribly huge as Ash thought it would.

He was watching Pikachu playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep on the PSP. (SQUEE comes out in English in a couple days!)

Ash currently didn't care that pikachu was playing a PSP, he was far too nervous.

He almost bit his lip off when a guy named Zack was rejected by a chick named Aqua. (Actually happens in game!)

What if that happened to me? Ash thought. What if I'm rejected... then what will I do?

Being a pokèmon, Pikachu could sense Ash's worry. He pressed the start button to pause his game.

"Pika pika pikachu?"

"I'm fine, pikachu. I'm just afraid I'll get rejected like Aqua rejected Zack..."

"Pi, pi pika!"

"I guess you're right... it WOULD be dishonor to her kingdom.

But I couldn't live with myself if she was uphappy with marrying me. It would be torture to live with somebody who was uphappy with you."

"Pikachu, pika pika pi chu pi!"

"Yeah, I'll talk to them! Thanks, pikachu!"

Ash got up in a hurry and knocked pikachu's PSP to the ground.

Pikachu picked up the PSP and realized it froze.

Pikachu groweled once it realized it had to turn it off and repeat over half the very complicated game.

...

Ash had now lost all of confidene he had earlier that day, and was almost to nervous to even walk. He felt like he would throw up his whole breakfast.

He finally got up to walk on his noodle-feeling legs.

It was 12 twenty five. The proposal-lunch started in five minutes. The princesses were probably already here.

Are they as nervous as I am? Ash wondered.

"EH!" Brendan yelled in a Canadian accent when Ash opened his door. "I thought you'd be in there FOREVER! You better hurry, everyone's down there..."

"Aww, CRUD!"

Ash ran down about 5 stairways before he got down to where the dining room was.

Dawn, May, Misty, thier parents (Only her mom for Dawn) and Ash's mom were sitting at the dining table. Wally was standing by them in a cute little waiter's outfit.

"H-hi, guys..."

The mothers smiled. May's father eyed him dissaprovingly. Ash gulped.

"YOU HAVE TO PROPOSE TO HER NOW, ASH!" Brendan hissed loudly in Ash's ear.

Ash slowly walked up to her. He didn't have time to talk now, as Pikachu suggested.

Ash got down on one knee. He winced a little as his knee hit the ground. He had been practicing this all night, so his knee was sore.

"Will you marry me... May?"

Everyone in the room gasped except for Wally and Brendan, who smiled, and Ash himself.

May's father glared at Ash, making him wish he'd had chosen Misty...

A small smile creeped up on May's face after around 30 agonizingly slow seconds. "Yes, yes, Ash!"

May got up and hugged Ash. Ash's face turned red.

…

Ash was wearing a black tux designed by the same tailor. It was much fancier than the clothes he had been wearing the first few days.

The wedding passed pretty quickly, and right after the vows were said and all done, the reception came and the loud chatter broke out among the people.

May and Ash parted the crowd to walk to their wedding cake. May would slice the cake.

May nervously grabbed the knife and took a deep breath.

She moved the knife up to the top of the beautiful, vanilla, five layered cake...

She positioned the knife over the cake...

And brought it down to slice.

While May's eyes were still closed, everyone else's widened.

The huge cake began to tip over to the right.

Down, down, down, down,

SPLAT.

Half of the cake fell on poor little Wally.

There was a moment of frozen silence while May opened one eye to see Wally. At first she was shocked, but after a few seconds, she couldn't restrain her laughter as she began to giggle at Wally.

Soon, everyone was laughing, thier guts in pain.

Wally was mortified. More so than he had ever been in his life. He was covered in cake, and hundreds of people were hysterically laughing at him.

Wally felt his eyes sting when a shy looking girl walked up to him.

"It's okay, they'll forget it in time... don't let them bother you..."

The girl was clearly a peasant. She had long brown-blond hair and sky blue eyes.

Wally smiled and walked somewhere to wash up.

The laughter gradually subsided and everyone ate the overwhelming about of food.

...

EPILOUGE  
Soon enough, Ash and May were many years pass their wedding and had two kids. Delia died a little before the second child was born, so they named her Delia. Their son was Antonio.

Taking over the kingdom was complicated at first, but only got easier.

Wally was married to a certain blonde peasant... Brendan was still single.

And... they lived happily ever after!

～The End

(A/N: Hi guys! And sorry pearshipping/pokèshipping fanz! This is advanceshipping... Just no flames, please. Remember, from Bambi? If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anthing at all! Thanks :) And, thanks to Ann again! Yay! And... LOOK the time! Sorry, can't do review replies now. But:

THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS! LOVE YOU ALL! (Not in a personal way, you know...)

REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 1:  
DID YOU ALL DIE? Sorry, it just seems like you abanded me! T.T

Bye, till my next fic-

moonlight-on-grass  
or  
Meg.


End file.
